


Chained No More

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Invel picks the wrong opponent.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Invel Yura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Chained No More

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

"This is impossible." Invel took a step back, staring in horror as his ice chain was pulled apart. "How did you…"

The blonde woman gave him a lopsided smile. "Being chained to a giant clock intent on erasing me from existence might have given me some resistance against this sort of magic." She dropped the remnants of the ice chain, her hands burning from the cold.

He took another step back, as she stepped forward.

Her hand reached into her pouch. She brought forth a glimmering, golden key, and brandished it towards him.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!"

Light surrounded her, and from it a spirit stepped forth. Pink wool surrounding the both of them - protection from the chill.

"Another thing you should know about me," she said, her smile never dropping, and her eyes hard as ice.

"I refuse to hurt my friends. Ever."

Invel pushed up his glasses. "That sounds like a challenge."


End file.
